Generazione di onceava
by Kikai Sukai
Summary: La nueva generazione esta lista, bueno en realidad no, primero tienen que pasar por su entrenamiento para poder hacerse cargo del trabajo de sus Padres! Reclutamiento de Oc's, nueva historia, nueva generación. Los hijos de la mafia estarán listos para lo que se avecina?
1. Chapter 1

Si me van a matar, de eso estoy segura; pero que puedo hacer si la Musa te obliga y más cuando esta toda acelerada y coleando con su amiga la musa del dibujo -.-'' créanme no quieren eso…

Con un nuevo fic, y nuevos Oc's (por qué no?). No quiero las parejas de khr, sino que ahora serán sus hijos los protagonistas. (Sí!) Qué pasaría si tienen que ahora preparar la siguiente generación de la mafia, todos aceptarán. De nuevo, unos chicos adolescentes con sus problemas existenciales (como casi no lo tenemos ningún adolescente xDDD o como dice mi padre Aborrescente xD).

También, que fue de Tsuna con sus guardianes. ¿Son ya padres? Sí! No se ustedes, pero acepto Yaoi con Mpreg (la primera vez que hago eso O.O). Las parejas entre padres me da lo mismo :P, por ejemplo, mi oc es la Hija de Tsunayoshi, sip de Tsuna. Pero al que elija también ser parte de esta familia, podrá ser el hermano gemelo de ella (no es necesariamente parecidos en físico), al igual de quién va a ser el padre, o madre (aunque prefiero padre xDD) de estos dos. Puede que acepte también un hermano menor de ellos, pero eso ya lo veré y también si me agrada el oc .-.

También, piensen de que guardián quieren ser, si de Miyu (mi oc), o de el hermano… que no se quién será xD o pertenecer a la familia shimon, Millfiore, Varia o Cavallone. Sí muchos oc's, además de que también pueden ser tutores sus oc's, ahí su imaginación. Les podré los requisitos que quiero. También si quieren ver a Miyu, búsquenme en Face, ahí subiré la foto… si la dibujé, les dije tengo las dos Musas despiertas. Ya no molestaré :3

**Nombre:**

**Edad: **(Si son guardianes, como entre 15 a 20, si son tutores entre 20 a vienti tantos :P).

**Padres:**

**Aspirantes a puesto:**

**Personalidad:**

**Físico:**

**Historia:**

**Habilidades:**

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Miedos:**

**Llama:**

**Caja animal:**

**Caja arma:**

**Extra:**

**Pareja:** (sip entre los oc's van a haber parejas, pero eso yo lo decidiré, o bueno más que nada, pensaré en sus ideas, pero será sorpresa esto :P) Me da lo mismo si es Yaoi, Yuri o hetero.

Ahora las Familias y los puestos de Guardianes posibles

**Vongola** (2 para cada guardián, elijan de quién quieren ser guardianes)

Cielo- Sawada Miyu -¿?-

Tormenta-¿?- -¿?-

Lluvia -¿?- -¿?-

Sol -¿?- -¿?-

Rayo -¿?- -¿?-

Niebla -¿?- -¿?-

Nube -¿?- -¿?-

**Varia**

Cielo -¿?-

Tormenta-¿?-

Lluvia -¿?-

Sol -¿?-

Rayo -¿?-

Niebla -¿?-

Nube -¿?-

**Millefiore**

Cielo -¿?-

Si quieren pertenecer más a esta familia, ósea siendo otro guardián avísenme y yo los pongo :3

**Shimon**

Tierra -¿?-

Pantano -¿?-

Desierto -¿?-

Glaciar -¿?-

Montaña -¿?-

Bosque -¿?-

Río -¿?-

**Cavallone**

Cielo -¿?-

Lo mismo que Millefiore, si quieren ser parte de esta familia no hay problema

**Tutores **(Lo padre de esto, es que no necesariamente tienen que ser solo uno de cada llama, se pueden repetir las veces que sean mientras que se junten 7 tutores, no más)

Cielo -¿?-

Tormenta-¿?-

Lluvia -¿?-

Sol -¿?-

Rayo -¿?-

Niebla -¿?-

Nube -¿?-

Creo que eso es todo, bueno espero fichas, y tranquilos si no me las mandan pero quieren apartar lugar los dejo. Quiero fichas un poco extensas en la parte psicológica, por favor! Es lo que le da vida al personaje. Ahora si me voy! Bye bye!

Cuando lleguen fichas o apartados voy a ir quitando los puestos, así que córranle para que les toque el que quieran!

Kikai Sukai fuera!


	2. Chapter 2

**Vongola** (2 para cada guardián, elijan de quién quieren ser guardianes)

Cielo- Sawada Miyu -Sawada Green- (ambos tienen 18 años)

Tormenta -Luna Gokudera Miura (16 años)- -Deamon Hollow Gokudera (18 años)-

Lluvia -Tsukiyomi Natsuki- -Senri Yamamoto (18 años)-

Sol -Catherine Arcobaleno (16 años)- -Aio Sasegawa (18 años)-

Rayo -Chiara Bovino- - Izzi Bovino (16 años)-

Niebla -Shirosaki Rokudo di Gesso (17 años) - -Soraru Rokudo di Gesso (18 años)-

Nube -Taiga Hibari (18 años)- -Alessia Shoichi di Hibari (17 años)-

**Varia**

Cielo -Cardoc Alabrize di Vongola Superbia (20 años)-

Tormenta -Nicole (Hija de Belphegor y Fran) Edad 17 años-

Lluvia -Saviera di Vongola Superbia (17 años=)-

Sol -Yokubo Soleil Della Note (21 años)-

Rayo -Jenna-

Niebla -Alexander Carón (hijo de Belphegor y Fran) 17 años-

Nube -Lancer-

**Millefiore**

Cielo -Junieta Demonoabe (18 años)-

Tormenta -Sakumo (15 años)-

Nube -Rowen Demonoabe (20 años)-

Lluvia -Lavi Bookmam (18 años)-

**Shimon**

Tierra -Jam Kozato (17 años)-

Pantano -¿?-

Desierto -Naomi Katou (17 años)-

Glaciar -Suzuki Hitomi-

Montaña -¿?-

Bosque -Lumina Aoba (19 años)-

Río - Daika Mizuno (16 años)-

**Cavallone**

Cielo -Artemis Cavallone (17 años)-

**Tutores **

Cielo -Yalo Yoshio (24 años)-

Tormenta- Yu Sheng (20 años)-

Lluvia -Ryozak (20 años)i-

Sol -Yokubo Soleil Della Note (21)- Eryx Lasnamorë (21)-

Rayo -Okazaki Kou (22 años)-

Niebla -Akira Egami (23 años)-

Nube -Eryx Lasnamorë-


	3. Capítulo 1 La llegada

Primer capi! Yay~! que emoción! espero que les guste como a mi me gustó :3 Otra cosa, no salen todos los oc's, ya para el siguiente capi van a salir TODOS, a excepción de los tutores.

Una cosa muy importante que les tengo que explicar, **La parte de las parejas** ya tengo como que todas establecidas, pero ya saben quiero opiniones de **Ustedes, **Van a poder votar para quien sea la pareja de quién, pero **no** pueden votar por su oc. Y me preguntarán ¿Por qué? porque así es más interesante xDDDD

Bueno no los entretengo más

Disclaimer: Khr no me pertenece, sino a Akira Amano; y los oc's a su respectivo dueño. Yo solamente cree esta loca y sensual historia, al igual que Miyu xDD

* * *

><p>Volvía a haber una reunión. En la sala reinaba un silencio, una espera. Era una tarde de verano, aunque eso no se podía saber a ciencia cierta, porque era una habitación sin ventanas. Sólo había un a larga mesa, con varias sillas a su alrededor, todas ocupadas, excepto una. La silla principal.<p>

Aunque ya no eran como lo había sido en el pasado, las discusiones seguían entre los guardianes. Algunos estaban sentados con su respectiva pareja, algunos otros estaban solos. Ya habían pasado muchos años desde que estaba juntos. Siendo amigos, siendo una familia. En medio de toda las pláticas, el sonido de unas puertas abriéndose resonó. De inmediato todos guardaron silencio.

–Décimo– Gokudera saludó. Seguía siendo su explosiva mano derecha, aunque ahora era mucho más maduro, serio.

–Tsuna–. Ahora era Yamamoto el que saludaba de aquella forma tan informal, como opinaba Gokudera, hacia su Jefe.

–Kufufufu~ Vongola, sabes que no me agrada esperar, tienes suerte de que no te haya hecho algo antes–. Las amenazas seguían por parte de Mukuro.

–Amor~ No digas eso– Byakuran lo reprendió.

–Bossu, qué quería hablar con nosotros– Chrome estaba del otro lado de Mukuro, siendo todavía tratada como la hermana menor que necesitaba protección.

–¿Podríamos hacer esto más rápido? Me estoy aburriendo aquí dentro– se quejó Lambo.

El Décimo Vongola tomó asiento en el lugar libre. Soltando un largo y pesado suspiro, levantó la vista hacia sus guardianes, sus amigos.

–Discúlpenme por la tardanza, ya saben hubo una pelea entre mis hijos– comentó Tsuna.

Algunas veces parecían que regresaban al tiempo donde apenas se estaban juntando, pero al mismo tiempo estaban ya muy lejanos a aquellas épocas. Habían tenido parejas. Se habían casado; y ahora eran padres. Todos estaban deseando el mejor futuro para sus hijos, el cuál se iba a decidir en esta junta.

Todos soltaron un ligero suspiro, entendían lo que era las peleas entre hijos, bueno unos más que otros.

–Ya saben que tenemos que tener preparada la siguiente generación, y que sus hijos están seleccionados para ser los guardianes del siguiente cielo– explicaba Tsuna de una manera tranquila, pero clara, ya no era aquel jovencillo de 15 años. Ya no era más Dame-Tsuna. Ahora era uno de los mayores Jefes respetados de la Mafia. –Mis hijos, Green y Miyu Sawada, son los candidatos al puesto de Onceavo Jefe de Vongola, al igual que sus hijos, para ser los guardianes de su respectiva llama. Esperando su cooperación, y su ayuda para prepararlos–.

–Tsuna, ¿pero cómo vas a hacer cambiar de opinión de tus hijos? Por lo que sé, ninguno de ellos quiere ser parte de la Mafia– quería saber Yamamoto.

Tsuna simplemente se masajeo las sienes, con cansancio.

–De la misma manera que lo hizo Nonno. A medio de tutores–.

Reborn que estaba presente en la sala le habló a Tsunayoshi.

–Y ¿quiénes van a ser estos tutores?– Reborn habló desde una esquina de la habitación.

–Tranquilizate Reborn, ninguno de los que están presentes en la sala va a ser los tutores–.

–Entonces, ¿quiénes van a ser?– Sorprendentemente Reborn se estaba comportando y escuchando atentamente.

–Eso es una sorpresa, y como me decías en aquel tiempo cuando me preparabas, será al estilo Vongola–.

Después de que se terminara la junta, Tsuna regresó a la planta habitacional, siendo lo primero que escucho:

–¡Maldita sea! ¡Miyu, no hagas esto! ¡Soy tu hermano mayor, no me ignores!–. Era Green el que gritaba. Su padre soltó un suspiro y se encaminó hacia donde sus hijos estaban.

–Ahora, ¿qué pasó?– preguntó al llegar a la sala.

–Miyu no me dirige la palabra– contestó Green. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de desesperación, mientas que su cabello castaño estaba más desordenado de lo normal.

–¡Y todo es por su culpa!– ahora era Miyu la que se quejaba, mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina de sus ojos castaños.

–¡Era para proteger tu virginidad!–.

– Y ¡¿A ti qué rayos te importa eso?!–. El enojo iba en aumento.

–¡Eres mi hermana pequeña! ¡¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe por ti y los estúpidos hombres que van por ella?!–.

–¡Eres cinco minutos mayor que yo!–.

–Y, ¿a mí eso qué? yo salí primero y punto–.

Tsuna se estaba desesperando de aquella pelea infantil que estaban teniendo sus hijos a una edad que casi se consideraban adultos.

–Ya basta los dos– la voz de Tsuna era seria, era el tipo de voz que usaba con sus guardianes cuando estos todavía eran más jóvenes y empezaban a descontrolarse. Los dos guardaron silencio casi al mismo instante. –¿Ya se tranquilizaron?–.

–Sí...– dijeron al unísono.

–Green… Se lo que estás haciendo es correcto de cierta manera, pero no debes meterte de aquella forma. Y Miyu, tu hermano no lo hace con mala intención… Sólo… Que no sabe como hacerlo–. Tsuna explicó de la manera más tranquila posible.

–¡Hey!– se quejó Green.

–Es la verdad hijo–.

–¿Qué sucede Tsuna?– preguntó Yamamoto, con curiosidad, mientras que su hijo, Senri, observaba la situación con una amplía sonrisa.

–Veo que estas de sobreprotector Green, solamente faltaría que la siguieras a todas partes, pobrecilla–. Aunque su sonrisa era de inocencia, su tono era burlón. El chico conocía muy bien aquellos jóvenes, desde hace largo tiempo.

–¡Callate Senri!–. Aunque parecía una reprimenda, Green tenía una gran sonrisa surcando por su cara. –Hace mucho que no estabas por aquí–.

–¡Hola Senri! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué cuentas? Hace mucho que no te veíamos– saludó Miyu, mientras su hermano observaba la reacción del recién llegado.

–Bien, pues nada fuera del otro mundo– contestó el saludo. –Ahora, ¿por qué estaban peleando?–.

–Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre solo que ahora lo gritó para toda la escuela. –Miyu suspiró, dándose resignada con su hermano.

–¿Enserio?– preguntó mientras enarcaba una ceja.

–Sí… pero ya que, ¿qué puedo hacer con este idiota? Gracias a Dios que no está en mi salón– agradeció la chica.

–Yo quería estar en tu salón…– murmuró Green mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

–¡Ja! ¡Ya no puedes! Además, ¿qué harías en Área II? Nel, eres de Área I y punto–.

Tsuna sonrió. Algunas veces las peleas entre sus hijos eran demasiado infantiles, pero prefería eso, a peleas reales.

–Senri, ¿ya vas a ingresar a la escuela donde están mis hijos?– preguntó el Capo.

–Sí, señ…Tío– se corrigió el chico.

–¿Ah, sí? ¡Genia! ¿A qué Área vas a entrar? Seguramente a la uno– comentó Miyu.

–En realidad no se, ¿en qué Área estás tú, Miyu?– preguntó de forma sacarrona, solamente para molestar un poco a su mejor amigo.

–¿Qué es esa pregunta? Estoy en la mejor Área, en Área II–. Sonrió triunfal.

–No es cierto, Área I es mejor– contraatacó Green.

–Nel, no es cierto–.

–¡Claro que sí! Nosotros construimos grandes obras–.

–¿Qué son? Una bola de obreros, o qué. No me pongas a ese nivel, nosotros salvamos vidas–.

–Obreros, ¿nostros? También podemos hacer naves espaciales–.

–Nosotros podemos hacer armas biológicas–.

–Nosotros podemos hacer bombas nucleares–.

–Nosotros podemos crear a los Zombies. ¡Babam! ¡Gané!– Celebró la castaña.

–Miyu, nostros…– iba a terminar su ultima frase, pero fue interrumpido por su hermana; diciendo:

–Nononono, nada supera a los Zombies–.

Senri soltó una sonora carcajada. Tratando de calmarse habló.

–Ya me convenciste con los zombies– dijo mientras trataba de calmarse.

–¿Eh?... bueno pues… te tengo una mala noticia–Miyu lo miró un poco desilusionada. –Ya no hay cupo en mi salón–.

–Sí cierto. Ahora que recuerdo tengo dos compañeros que les encantaría estar en tu salón, pero ya no pudieron. Aunque ustedes son muy pocos, ¿no? –Green recordó la situación actuales de los salones.

–Sip, somos pocos, pero como usamos todos los laboratorios, no pueden separarnos en dos grupos porque sería un cambio completo de horarios – explicó el porque.

–Lástima. Entonces voy a tener que conformarme con hacer bombas nucleares– sonrió Senri de todos modos, para que la castaña se tranquilizara.

–Enserio que me da mucha flojera esa Área. ¡Matemáticas al mil!– se quejó Miyu mientras fingía un bostezo.

–Por lo menos voy a estar con ustedes– apaciguo el pelinegro mientras abrazaba a los hermanos Sawada

: .

Ya entrada la noche, Tsunayoshi salió de la mansión sin que nadie lo notara. Fue hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde siete sombras salieron de entre los callejones.

–Hola chicos, lamentos haberlos venir hasta aquí; pero quiero informales que en el momento que más deseen podrán intervenir– avisó el Capo.

Seis sombras y contestaron de buena manera. Mientras que el único que no dijo nada, se la pasó simplemente observando. Cuando ya se iba Tsuna lo llamó.

–Espera–. El joven giró sobre sí para quedar frente a frente. –Se que no le agrada estar en Italia, pero se lo pido de favor que por lo menos lo intentara–.

Aunque ya era muy raro que Tsunayoshi suplicara, él trataba de entender un poco el porque la persona tenía aquella aversión. Este suspiro resignado, para después pasar sus manos por su cabello.

–Está bien, pero me tendrás que subir la paga; y cualquier momento que no me sienta cómodo, me largo–. Era su última oferta, si no la aceptaba Tsuna, se iría. Y para saber después dónde se volvería a encontrar era muy difícil.

–Bien, le subiré la paga, pero intente quedarse más tiempo–. El otro sonrió y aceptó.

Tsuna lo dejó ir, no estaba del todo seguro la repulsión hacia Italia de la persona. No obstante no iba a investigar, la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Viendo la hora, el castaño decidió regresar hacia la mansión. Ya todo lo que tenía planeado se estaba volviendo realidad.

Una vez ya de regreso en la mansión, el silencio reinaba. Era el típico silencio de tranquilidad, de paz. La Música del Silencio.

Antes de ir a su despacho para seguir trabajando, hizo una parada en la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua.

–Tsunayoshi, se puede saber a dónde fuiste–. De la nada preguntó Reborn.

–Tenía algunos asuntos que atender en la ciudad Reborn– contestó Tsuna.

–Y se puede saber ¿para qué?–.

–No, perdoname Reborn pero no–.


	4. A la escuela

Era la hora del descanso. Algunos de los Vongolas estaban ahí, abarcando una mesa y otros parados a su alrededor. Los diversos peinados y colores eran evidentes. Todos bajo el sol brillante de la mañana sobre el patio junto a la cafetería.

–Sí que somos muchos– comentó Senri con una sonrisa despreocupada. –Como que faltan lugares–.

–Sí, unos cuantos. Esperen… –. Miyu se paró de la banca de la mesa. –Les dono mi lugar–.

–¿Eh? ¿Por? ¡No te vayas! Casi nunca te veo por culpa de las tareas, proyectos, exámenes. Te pasas Miyu, ni siquiera estamos juntas en el mismo año, solo mi patético hermano–. Shirosaki se abalanzó para abrazar a la joven, teniéndose que agachar para poder abrazarla bien y no dejarla ir.

–¡Perdón Shiro! Es que enserio estoy un poco… atascada de cosas de la escuela, pero te prometo estar toda la tarde contigo– Prometió Miyu para poder zafarse del abrazo su guardián de la niebla.

–¡Miyu! ¿Ya vienes?– Le preguntó una chica de cabellos dorados rojizos con orbes grisáceas. (para ser exacta el color de su cabello es Strawberry Blonde).

–Ya voy Elle, dame unos minutos–. La castaña se separo de su guardiana y mirarla a los ojos. –Por favor Shiro, ¿me dejas ir con mi equipo?–.

–¿Prometes estar toda la tarde conmigo?–.

–Sí, lo prometo–. Shiro le dio un abrazo más fuerte para dejarla ir. –En un rato más nos vemos chicos–.

Green ignoró la partida de su hermana, ya que toda su atención se encontraba en Alessia, ayudándole con su tarea; bueno en realidad estaba de encimoso.

Shiro se fue a sentar en su lugar, para empezar a molestar a Luna por un rato.

–Green…– llamó la atención una chica de cabello anaranjado rojizo corto. –Sabes dónde está tu hermana –.

–Se acaba de ir con su equipo de proyecto, Natsuki–.

–Gracias. Bueno me voy–. Se despidió Natsuki mientras se retiraba a buscar al cielo femenino.

–Natsuki y Miyu siempre están juntas. Se me hace raro que no estén en el mismo salón– comentó Rina mientras veía como se juntaba las nombradas con el resto del equipo y se iban hacia el laboratorio de física.

–¿A poco no están en el mismo salón?– preguntó Senri curioso, como acaba de ingresar en la escuela no sabía bien como estaban todos. Pero esta seguro que ese par siempre estaba junto, eran como uña y mugre. Que no estuvieran en el mismo salón era casi casi el Apocalipsis.

–Nop, no están juntas. Natsuki está en Área 4 –contestó de manera rápida Green.

–¡Estoy Aburrida~! Quiero que Miyu este aquí~ ¿Por qué tuviste que nacer antes? ¡Eh! Hermano. Yo quiero estar en su año, mejor en su salón– Se quejó de manera dramática Shiro mientras se tiraba sobre la banca de una manera muy exagerada.

–A mí no me metas en esto, Shiro. No es mi culpa. Si quieres echarle la culpa a alguien, esos son nuestros padres– se trato de zafar del aburrimiento de su hermana menor.

–Sora~ No seas así–.

Luna se relajó al ver que la peliblanca cambiaba de objetivo para molestar, aunque sabía que no iba a durar mucho. Soraru siempre la aplacaba con rapidez. Soltó un largo suspiro al ver que los chicos de la mesa la ignoraban.

La joven se recostó sobre sus brazos al ver que el cielo masculino la ignoraba por completo. Le molestaba aquello. Desde que tenía memoria Green le gustaba, pero este nunca le había hecho caso. Una lástima. Aunque él debería de saber que este era un gran océano donde ella podía elegir.

Alzó la mirada y vio un chico de cabello marrón claro espeso al igual que alborotado. Unos ojos azules penetrantes. Todas las chicas sabían quien era él. Uno de los chicos más codiciados de la escuela; Amed Said. Porque para Luna se le hacía un chico atractivo; primero, era el vocalista de una banda. Segundo, transpiraba sensualidad. Tercero, ¿por qué no? Era un papasito. ¿Qué era mejor que eso?

Se paró y se alisó la tela del vestido floreado. Se acomodó la chaqueta de mezclilla y se puso el cabello del lado derecho. Una vez ya lista impartió su camino hacia el cantante.

Rina y Chiara soltaron un resoplido. Las estaban dejando sola con los chicos, no es que los odiasen, sino que se sentían más cómodas cuando su Jefa se encontraba, por lo menos.

Rina sacó de su bolso una piruleta (suena bonito y más sensual xDDD) de fresas, para colocarla en su boca. Disfrutaba aquel sabor que desprendía el caramelo, cerrando los ojos. A los ojos de varios hombres de mesas de alrededor, no podía haber mejor vista que Rina disfrutando de un dulce. Varios trataron de ignorar la escena sin mucho resultado, mientras que otros sentían una opresión en la entrepierna.

Taiga no soportó el estar rodeado por personas inútiles, además de que no estaba su Cielo, además de que Green estaba muy pegado a su pequeña hermana, algo no muy agradable a su vista.

–¿Te vas Taiga?– le preguntó Soraru.

Taiga sonrió de una manera peligrosa. Ya se sabía que la relación entre sus padres no era la mejor, la relación entre sus dos hijos mayores era… un tanto diferente, en realidad casi no habían peleas. Claro si habían era porque la Niebla había desesperado a la Nube.

Solo que esa sonrisa significaba que quería un raro de soledad. Soraru le sonrió y lo dejó ir. Cuando estaba partiendo se escuchó un grito que Green reconocería hasta por una milla de distancia. Era Miyu, la que gritaba.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó, preparado para la batalla. Se vio como un joven de cabello azabache corría, siendo perseguido por la castaña. Enseguida todos se tranquilizaron, hasta Luna había salido de la cafetería para poder proteger a su cielo, pero era Izzi el que había provocado el grito. Si no corría más rápido iba a ser alcanzado, pensaron todos al ver la escena.

Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, solo a unos cuantos milímetros para poder agarrar el brazo de este, cuando un escalón se cruzó por su camino. Tropezando con él y pareciese en cámara lenta como Miyu caía y estampaba contra el suelo. Gracias a Dios había puesto las manos y no se golpeó la cara.

Una y solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Todos los de la escuela la miraban, sin que nadie la ayudara. Se paró toda decisiva, sin importale las miradas, aunque por dentro se carcomía de la vergüenza. Fue hasta donde su hermano estaba y lo primero que salió de sus labios fue:

–Green, ¿puedes asesinar a tu guardián?–.

–Miyu no es para tanto…–. Green no estaba tan seguro del porque su hermana estaba tan molesta. Izzi siempre la molestaba, y sí, Miyu se molestaba, pero no a tal extremo.

–Hecho a perder mi maqueta la cual valía toda la calificación de mi equipo y mía de Física–.

–No es para tanto hermanita, la puedes volver hacer– trató de consolar a su melliza.

–Llevo toda la maldita semana haciendo para que el estúpido de Izzi la rompiera, además mañana es el día de entrega, ¿cómo pretendes que la haga?– Los ojos de la castaña se estaban volviendo vidriosos, asegurando que se contenía las lagrimas de impotencia.

Shiro y Luna fueron las primeras en actuar, yendo por el guardián del Rayo. Natsuki corrió a donde Miyu estaba, la abrazó y se la llevó del lugar, ya verían con todos los del equipo que harían con el proyecto.

: .

Ya en la mansión Vongola, los guardianes de Tsuna estaban reunidos con sus hijos, al igual que los guardianes restantes de la onceava generación, que no eran hijos de Vongola. La única no presente fue Miyu, ya que se encontraba con su equipo en su habitación, tratando de solucionar el 'problemilla' causado por Izzy.

Todos estaban serios, pero no era causado por nada, sino que el hecho de estar todos reunidos ahí, era porque El Décimo Capo quería hablarles.

Apareció, con una sonrisa por estar con su gran Familia, aunque había tenido pérdidas, pérdidas que no iban a ser reemplazables era feliz. Los observó a todos, sus hijos se parecían tanto a ellos, incluso los suyos, aunque tenían un poco más dosis de Dame de lo que le gustaría.

–Perdón por hacerlos reunirse todos aquí, pero esto es algo que tenía que avisarles a todos– se disculpo Tsuna.

–No se preocupe Décimo, para eso estamos– enseguida habló Gokudera.

–Padre, ¿necesitas que traiga a mi hermana?–Green se paró del sofá esperando a que su padre le diera indicaciones.

–Si no te pidiera mucho hijo, también necesitamos a tu hermana– dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa cansada. Green salió por el pasillo hacia el ala donde los cuartos se hallaban. A los pocos minutos regresó con una castaña con plastilina en las manos. –Muy bien, ya estamos todos. Dino, Enma ¿podrían entrar?–.

Dino y Enma entraron a la habitación seguidos de varios jóvenes detrás. Alguno que otro tímido se escondía detrás de alguien más confiado. Dino corrió hacia Tsuna para darle un abrazo a su pequeño hermano. Se separaron y Tsuna se puso en su modo Jefe. (Miedoo!)

–Chicos, como sabrán quienes son ellos. Dino Cavallone y Enma Kozart, jefes de nuestros mayores aliados. La familia Cavallone y la familia Shimon–. No se dirigía a sus guardianes, sino a la siguiente Generación. –Chicos, ¿se podrían presentar?–.

Todos los Vongola se pararon y observaron detenidamente a las otras familias. Una vez ya listos empezaron a presentarse.

–Soy Luna Gokudera Miura, tengo 16 años. Soy la guardiana de Miyu y su mano derecha–. Se presentó muy segura de sí misma, y con un padre muy orgulloso de su hija.

–Soy Yamamoto Senri, tengo 18 años. Soy el guardián de la Lluvia de Green, al igual que su mano derecha–. Senri tenía una cálida sonrisa sobre sus labios.

–Chiara Bovino, 16 años. Soy la guardiana del Rayo de Miyu–. Izzi se sonrió y se presento:

–Yo soy el primo de Chiara, soy Izzi Bovino y también tengo 16 años, al igual de ser el guardían del Rayo pero de Green–. En medió de su presentación este sintió un escalofrío por toda su espalda, al voltear, vio la mirada asesina de Miyu. Esta todavía no lo perdonaba.

–Aoi Sasegawa, tengo 18 años. Soy el guardián del Sol de Green–. Aunque no era igual de extremo, sus ojos grises tenían aquella energía de la familia, aunque el cabello era el de su madre. Aquel cabello corto color café.

–Daemon Hollow Gokudera 18 años. Guardián de la Tormenta de Green–. Lo dijo un poco seco, su inteligencia no era para presentarse, aquel chico de cabello vino, con ojos verdes.

–Rina Arcobaleno. Tengo 16 años. Soy la guardiana del Sol de Miyu–. Muchos de los chicos de Shimon se estremecieron, sabían quien era ella. La hija de Reborn era muy conocida por ser un tanto sádica cuando se molestaban.

–Shirosaki Rokuro di Gesso. 17 años, soy hermana de Soraru, somos los guardianes de la Niebla. Yo soy de Miyu y mi hermano de Green–. Dijo Shiro con una gran sonrisa. Sora lo único que aumento a su presentación fue su edad: 18 años.

–Soy Alessia Hibari di Soichi, soy la hija menor. Tengo 17 años. Soy la guardiana de la Nube de Green–. Lo dijo un poco seria, pero era porque su padre estaba ahí.

–Taiga Hibari di Soichi, soy el hijo mayor de los Hibari. Tengo 18 años y soy el guardián de la Nube de Miyu–. Aclaró, mirando de reojo a los Shimon con una mirada penetrante.

–Soy Green Sawada, candidato a ser líder de Vongola. Tengo 18 años y soy el guardian del cielo–. Lo dijo con seguridad. Solo faltaba su hermana de presentarse, pero pasaron los segundos y nada.

La miro de reojo y esta estaba demasiado concentrada en la maqueta de improvisación. Le dio un ligero codazo, sobresaltando esta en respuesta.

–Ah, sí… Soy Miyu Sawada, candidata a ser líder de Vongola. Melliza de Green, así que mi edad es la misma. Jaja. ¡Ah! Claro, Soy la guardiana del Cielo, mucho gusto–. Saludo de una manera muy cálida, con una gran sonrisa, todavía con la plastilina, ya moldeada, en las manos. A Green no le encantó que hiciera aquella expresión, se veía demasiado linda para que los demás la vieran, pero no podía hacer nada, pero el momento.

Dino y Enma sonrieron en respuesta, Miyu siempre era muy cálida con las personas. Les recordaba mucho a su madre…

Ahora era el torno de los Shimon de presentarse.

–Soy Naomi Katou Suzuki, tengo 17 años, soy la gemela de Hitomi. Soy la Guardiana del Desierto–. Se presentó una chica de cabellos color cobre, con ojos azules. Le dio un ligero empuje a su gemela.

–Yo soy Hitomi. Soy la guardiana Glaciar–. No dijo mucho gracias a su timidez, que parecía severa, pero tenia a diferencia de su hermana, tenía una larga cabellera azabache.

–¡Yo soy Daika Mizuno. Tengo 16 años y soy la guardiana del Río. Y nunca me eh enfermado!– dijo efusivamente la joven de cabello verde con ojos rojos, mientras que Miyu reía a lo bajo con su anécdota.

–Eso no es importante Daika, bueno ya que. Soy Lumia Koyo, tengo 19 años y soy la guardiana del bosque–. Era una chica con una larga cabellera azul, al igual que sus orbes, solo que en ellos los protegía un cristal, ay que era igual de ciega que su padre, Aoba Koyo.

– Susumu Murasaki. Tengo 17 años, soy el guardián del Pantano– dijo un poco ido. Se parecía a su madre Shitt-p, pero sin tanta locura. Siento también el rubio.

–Arata Souh, tengo 18 años y soy la mano derecha de Jem. Soy el guardián de la Montaña (es un erudito, monje calvo xDDDD)– dijo con una sonrisa un tanto impertinente.

– Jem Kozato. Tengo 18 años. Soy el próximo líder de Shimon, siendo yo el guardián de la Tierra.– Su voz tenia un tanto de egocentrismo, además de decirlo en una actitud de creído.

A ninguno de los Vongola les gustó como se había presentado el próximo líder Shimon, pero que podían decir. Dino abrazó a su pequeña para darle aliento diciéndole: -Aris, tú puedes– La chica rodó los ojos, pensando que si padre estaba siendo un poco sobreprotector.

–Yo soy Artemis Cavallone. Tengo 16 años y soy la siguiente en la línea de sucesión para ser la líder de la Familia Cavallone. Y soy la guardiana del Cielo Cavallone–. Lo dijo en un tono amable. Su aspecto parecía que tenia un año o dos más, siendo con esos ojos verdes los que atraían, al igual que su larga y espesa cabellera rubia.

Todos los jóvenes se habían presentado, Jem miraba a los Vongola con aire de superioridad, estaba muy consciente de su aspecto, era bastante guapo. Había sacado lo mejor de sus padres, a excepción de su personalidad.

–¡Hey! Sí, tú– llamó la atención de Miyu.

–¿Yo?– pregunto esta.

–Sí, tú. ¿Por qué no tienes un guardián de la Lluvia? ¿Qué eres tan distraída que ni siquiera puedes tener uno?–. A todos les estaba fastidiando aquella actitud.

–Mi hija tiene nombre y es Miyu, y el hecho que no tenga un guardián es porque tiene que ser la persona exacta para aquel puesto–. Tsuna lo miró con aquella mirada que había aprendido con el tiempo. A casi todos les afectaba esa mirada, y Jem no era una excepción. El Décimo Vongola estaba dudando si idea podría llevarse a cabo. –Antes de que pregunten, por qué hice que se presentaran, es porque he estado hablando con Dino y Enma, discutiendo esto–.

Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de soltarlo todo. –Queremos que Cavallone y Shimon se fucionen con Vongola, para hacer una familia más grande y poder controlar mejor el bajo mundo y la única manera es por medio de un matrimonio. Mi hijo Green se casará con Artemis. Y mi hija Miyu se casará con Jem–.

Todos estaban en Shock. Tsunayoshi haciendo un matrimonio arreglado para sus dos hijos. Tenía una buena escusa, pero no era algo que él pudiera hacer, y lo estaba haciendo. La primera en salir del shock fue la castaña.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no quiero eso! ¡Papá… eso no es justo! Yo no me quiero casar con este engreído. ¡Esto no está en discusión! Es un no. Además no tengo ni tiempo para esto, necesito terminar un proyecto… Sí, un proyecto– Miyu se fue corriendo hasta su cuarto, donde cerró con llave para que nadie la molestara.

Tsuna no estaba muy seguro si su decisión era la correcta, pero no le gustaba ver a su hija así. Esperaba que con los tutores la ayudaran a aceptar su destino. Al igual que su hijo, que seguía en el transe, donde no podía descifrar el significado de aquellas palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-hu! Aquí abajo! Holi, por favor lean (pone carita de perro abandonado)<strong>

A que eso no se lo esperaban. (Y tiene muchas más cosas que esa!) Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Saque la mayor cantidad de oc's posibles, pero son demasiados para poder sacarlos a todos, ya en el siguiente espero ya haberlos sacados a todos. **LES TENGO BUENAS NOTICIAS**. Como se que quieren votar por su propio oc para elegir a su pareja, **LOS DEJO,** pero también voten por las demás, así será más interesante. Va a dar muchas vueltas esto de la pareja definitiva, porque puede que un día tengan una pareja y al siguiente tengan otra, eso depende de mí estado de humor xDDD (Sonrisa sádica) Bueno los dejo; además tengo sueño...!

Antes que olvide! Los oc's que tengan 18 años por favor dígame en que área les gustaría que su oc quedara. Las opciones son:

-Área 1; Físico-matemático. (Son para ingenierías)

-Área 2; Ciencias Biológicas y de la Salud. (Creo que queda claro)

-Área 3; Ciencias Sociales. (Todo lo de administración)

-Área 4; Humanidades y Artes. (Muy claro, no?)

Con esas son todas las áreas, son fáciles de entender, sino lo llegaran a comprender dígame y yo les explico. Ahora sí me voy.

Bye bye~ Kikai Sukai Fuera! :3


End file.
